Amour brisé, amour à construire
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Chacun de leur côté, l'histoire ne les a pas gâté. Parviendront-ils à faire enfin leur bonheur dans les bras l'un de l'autre? Amour brimé à se construire...
1. Prologue

_Je voulais écrire la fin de l'histoire, mais je me suis dis qu'avant je me devais peut-être de la corriger. Voilà désormais chose faites, du moins, en ce qui concerne le prologue!_

* * *

Bonjour! Au départ, c'était deux OS et j'ai finalement décidé de les réunir ensemble pour en faire une histoire courte. J'ai eu l'idée de deux autres chapitres, qui devraient venir bientôt pour conclure. Elles peuvent être lu séparément tout autant qu'elle soit, mais pour toute l'histoire, il faut suivre les chapitres! Enfin, je tais mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Pairing: Drago/Harry**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Résumé**

Chacun de leur côté, l'histoire ne les a pas gâtés. Parviendront-ils à faire enfin leur bonheur dans les bras l'un de l'autre? Amour brimé à se construire…

* * *

******Prologue**

Une guerre.

Pour détruire un monde et des sourires.

Un amour.

Pour apporter l'espoir que peut-être un jour, les sourires reviendront, plus lumineux encore.

Pour ensorceler les êtres également.

Un rejet.

De multiples rejets.

Pour tout ravager une fois de plus, les fondations peu solide et les cœurs naïfs.

Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Amants maudits.

Amants damnés.

Même l'amour ne sait les réunir, même la mort pourrait bien ne pas vouloir d'eux.

Tragédie calculée et menée de main de maître, deux âmes devenues des pantins entre les mains du destin.

Réticence.

Fierté.

Dévotion.

Soumission.

_Être réunit est-il souhaitable lorsque nous fûmes deux grands ennemis?_

* * *

_Bon, je sais, le prologue est très court, mais vous aviez déjà les deux premiers OS alors..._


	2. Comme s'il était là

**Bonsoir à vous toutes! (ou plutôt bonne nuit, enfin, vous êtes probablement pas sur le même fuseau horaire que moi….) Je vous présente mon premier OS Drarry, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, puisque j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire. Il est court, je sais, mais c'était en fait une porte de sortie à l'idée de faire mes devoirs, et je ne peux pas éternellement retarder! Merci à ceux qui mettront les reviews, les autres, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous prenez la peine de lire cette histoire, c'est assez insultant pour l'auteur! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Pairing : Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter**

**Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling que je vénère pour avoir seulement pensé à créer Harry Potter, sans qui tous mes délires ne pourraient être possible, sans qui mon adolescence aurait sans doute été différente, sans qui je ne serais peut-être pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui (mais quoi! C'est quand même grâce à elle que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser au fantastique et à l'imaginaire, et disons que toute ma vie est passé par ça!)**

**Avertissement : L'histoire qui suit fait allusion à l'homosexualité et met en scène des actions qui pourraient choquer certaines personnes. Vous abstenir si ce pourrait être le cas…. (J'en profite pour faire de la pub à l'homosexualité, ça n'a jamais tué personne, ce n'est pas une maladie!) **

**Rating : M, pour le contenu homosexuel**

* * *

**Résumé**

...Lâcheté. Peur. Fierté Malfoyenne. Comment réagir face aux sentiments d'un Gryffondor?

* * *

**Comme s'il était là…**

Si je n'avais pas été si trouillard, j'aurais quitté le porche au pas de course. Je me serais faufilé entre les arbres, si semblables à des soldats, des gardes du corps peut-être, où je l'ai vu disparaître quelques instants plutôt. Si je n'avais été si trouillard…

Mais voilà, je n'étais qu'un poltron. Abrutit de lâcheté qui ne chercherait même pas à rattraper l'amour de sa vie. Oh! Oui, j'en étais certain, Potter était fait pour moi. Même si je ne le lui avais pas avoué. Même si je n'avais cessé de proférer à quel point il m'horripilait alors que tout son être me lançait des signaux attendant un simple geste de ma part. Je n'avais pas pu. Répondre à sa demande était indigne d'un Malefoy. Si Père savait toutes les idées obscènes qui me traversaient l'esprit depuis le réveil, je ne serais plus qu'une dépouille méconnaissable.

J'entendais déjà Nott et Zabini éclater de rire sous cette idée ridicule; Potter et moi dans un même lit, c'était tout simplement impensable. Je les entendais lancer des paris à savoir comment je lui ferais le plus honte. J'entendais déjà Granger, cette garce qui avait toujours le dernier mot, maudire ma « foutue fierté de Serpentard » et, pour une fois, je serais d'accord avec elle.

Si seulement je m'étais lancé à sa poursuite! Je regardais les arbres qui semblaient me lancer un ultimatum, menaçants : il était trop tard. J'avais raté ma chance, je ne devais plus y penser.

C'était terminé.

Je refermais la porte de mon appartement derrière moi. Ne prenant même pas la peine de rejoindre ma chambre. Je m'affalais dos contre un mur, incapable de contrôler la débauche qui s'emparait de mon corps : j'avais besoin de sentir Potter en moi.

* * *

_Indécemment, la main du héros se glissa sur l'entrejambe du Serpentard traçant un chemin brulant contre son torse au passage. S'efforçant de demeurer impassible, le blond défia le brun du regard d'aller plus loin, certain qu'il abandonnerait bien vite ce petit jeu tortueux. Les doigts, par-dessus son pantalon, se refermèrent plus franchement sur sa verge. Si fort qu'il en avait mal. Si fort qu'il aurait voulu pleurer ou le supplier d'arrêter. Au lieu de ça, il haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras derrière la tête pour plus de confort. Ça allait devenir intéressant…_

_Il laissa le Gryffondor lui malaxer la verge, laissa le plaisir l'envahir et laissa son corps en demander davantage. Mais Harry ne semblait pas prêt d'aller plus loin. Agacé, le blond piqua son ego : _

_-Pas capable de faire plus, Potter? Celui qui a sauvé le monde a encore la couche aux fesses?_

_Sa tirade eut son effet puisqu'il eut droit à quelques rotations plus féroces de son sexe et quelques boutons arrachés à sa chemise. Et sans qu'il ait pu réagir, une bouche qui aspira son téton durcit et des doigts qui tortillaient l'autre dans tous les sens. Ça ne dura que quelques seconde puisque Potter s'affairait déjà sur son pantalon comme pressé d'en finir, mais ce fut quelques secondes d'un bonheur complet._

_-Aller, Griffy! Je suis certain que tu as d'autres talents à me faire part…_

_Il faisait bien sûr référence à une fellation extasique, mais le regard lubrique et mesquin qui lui fut servit lui fit craindre le pire. Trois doigts se faufilèrent dans son intimité jusqu'alors vierge de toutes intrusions. Il ne put que laisser s'échapper un juron de sa bouche et se cambrer de douleur, ses talons poussant férocement contre le mur devant lui. Harry avait entamé un mouvement de va et vient entrecoupés de torsion de ses doigts et d'écartements de ces derniers en forme de v. _

_Drago avait étiré sa main vers le brun prêt à lui arracher les cheveux pour oser le faire souffrir ainsi quand un plaisir bien plus agréable s'insinua en lui l'obligeant à se raviser sur ses gestes : Harry avait joint sa langue à ses doigts, gratifiant le blond de quelques léchouilles sur son anus tendu et avait plaqué son autre main sur ses bourses, lesquelles il massait avec une douceur presque féminine. _

_Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au jeune Malefoy pour céder au plaisir. Pour ne plus pouvoir se retenir…_

* * *

C'est en un long gémissement, à peine étouffé malgré les voisins indiscrets, que je vins enfin dans ma propre main. Des images de mon amour, toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres défilèrent dans mon esprit, en accompagnant de mes doigts qui accélèrent leur rythme à l'intérieur de moi, malgré la douleur. Un plaisir déferla dans mes veines, plaisir auquel le cœur n'était pas. Cette scène, depuis trois mois, était devenue routinière pour moi, allant même jusqu'à la réitérer plus d'une fois par jour. Loin d'être libératrice, cette séance de masturbation me rappelait cruellement que jamais Harry ne serait à moi. Trouillard. Les larmes se mêlèrent à ma jouissance alors qu'en une plainte je soufflai le nom d'Harry Potter…


	3. Come Back To Me

_Chapitre corrigé._

* * *

Bonsoir à tous! Plusieurs l'avaient demandé, voici donc une suite plus ou moins directe de « Comme s'il était là». Elle n'a pas été facile à écrire, puisque pour moi, l'histoire c'était complétée dans l'OS précédant, mais je suis parvenue à ce résultat, même si je n'en suis pas totalement convaincue et satisfaite. Je le poste quand même, par égard pour ceux qui l'ont demandé, et dans l'espoir que vous l'apprécierez. Pour une meilleure ambiance, à lire en écoutant « Come back to me » de Utada. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Pairing:**Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est à J.K. Rowling et la chanson à Utada.

**Rating: **M

* * *

_Cet OS a été relu par Pikliaz. _

* * *

_The rain falls on my windows__  
__And a coldness runs through my soul__  
__And the rainfalls__  
__Oh the rainfalls__  
__I don't want to be alone_

Des heures que je n'avais pas bougé, le nez collé contre la fenêtre. Je comptais chaque goutte de pluie qui venait s'y poser comme si elle cherchait à me noyer davantage. Comme si c'était toi qui me rappelait ma bêtise et ma lâcheté. Cette constatation eut l'effet d'un poignard sur moi. J'avais l'impression d'être transpercé par tes regards alors même que tu étais absent. Mon corps était secoué de frissons peut-être dû à la froideur de la fenêtre ou peut-être pas. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, j'avais si mal, je m'en voulais tellement. Où es-tu Potter? Je ne veux pas être seul, non, je veux plus.

Mes larmes n'étaient même plus discrètes. Mes joues étaient trempées, le haut de ma chemise en était imbibé. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà pleuré. Enfant peut-être, mais guère longtemps, j'avais reçu tant de corrections qui m'obligeaient à bien me tenir. Je n'avais jamais pleuré pour personne, ça j'en étais certain. Mais toi, toi Potter, tu me rends faible. À un point qui me rend malade. Je ne peux plus fuir comme je le fais depuis un peu plus d'un an. Je ne peux plus me permettre d'être lâche, ça me rend dingue, c'est trop douloureux. Pourrais-je seulement assumer ma bêtise? Cesser de fantasmer sur toi nuit après nuit? Je ne veux plus être seul, où es-tu Potter?

_I wish that I could photoshop all__  
__Our bad memories 'cause the flashbacks__  
__Oh the flashbacks__  
__Won't leave me alone_

Tu es le seul qui ait réellement compté. Le seul que je voudrais voir à mes côtés, pour qui je serais prêt à défier qui je suis, l'image qu'on m'a toujours attribué. Elles n'étaient que des passades sans intérêts, faites pour assouvir mes pulsions et assurer une réputation déjà toute tracée. Je voudrais temps pouvoir tout effacer, modifier. De cette première fois où l'on s'est parlé sur le chemin de traverse à ce matin où je t'ai vu fuir en courant. Je voudrais que tu aies accepté la main que je t'ai tendue à Poudlard, ça aurait été tellement plus facile ! Si l'on pouvait refaire ces sept années, oublier tous les coups bas et toutes les insultes, le pourrais-tu ? Me pardonnerais-tu d'avoir tant tardé ? Je suis un Malfoy, je suis bourré de défaut. Je suis un Serpentard, pas l'un de ces lions courageux. Ils me harcèlent, m'ont harcelé toute cette année que j'ai traversé sans toi. Où es-tu Potter ? Oublions tout, refaisons cette première rencontre.

_If you come back to me__  
__I'll be all that you need__  
__Baby come back to me__  
__Let me make up for what happened and come back_

_(Come back)__  
__'Cause baby come back to me__  
__(Come back)__  
__I'll be everything you need__  
__(Come back)__  
__Baby come back to me__  
__(Come bac__k)__  
__Oh you're one in a million_

Si tu me reviens, si tu oublies Ginny, que tu annules ton mariage, je te promets que j'essaierai. Je ferai des efforts. J'en suis capable. Tu vois, ce matin déjà, j'ai fais des progrès. J'ai voulu aller te rejoindre, me nicher au creux de tes bras. J'ai voulu aller te supplier d'oublier cet élan de lâcheté qui t'as fait fuir. J'ai voulu te dire ce que tu avais si longtemps attendu de moi. Potter, j'ai voulu te dire je t'aime. Je n'avais pas prévu de me heurter à un mur. La douleur qui me hante s'est décuplée. Je ne suis qu'un trouillard, j'ai fuis devant la nouvelle. Ils m'avaient prévenu, les arbres. Prévenu que si je te laissais fuir, plus jamais tu me reviendrais. Il serait trop tard, je t'ai perdu. Ils avaient choisi de te préserver, toi le héros de notre monde alors que moi, je cherchais à te détruire. Comment as-tu pu m'oublier aussi facilement ? Comment as-tu pu l'épouser elle alors que tu m'avais tant désiré ? Ce n'était donc rien ? Cette haine qui nous a menées, cette séduction que tu as jouée ? Ça ne voulait rien dire ? Non, je n'y crois pas, Potter. Tu te mens à toi-même. Cette histoire n'est que mensonge. Je refuse d'y croire, reviens moi Potter, reviens-moi. Laisse-moi rattraper mes erreurs et créer le futur. Notre futur.

_On the bayside of Manhattan__  
__She goes shopping for new clothes__  
__And she buys this__  
__And she buys that__  
__Just leave her alone_

Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, elle ne te mérite pas. Elle n'est là que pour dépenser ton argent, je peux t'en offrir davantage. Laisse-la seule, elle trouvera un autre homme. Elle ne t'a jamais réellement aimé, malgré ce qu'elle prétend. C'est l'image que tu reflètes qui la fascine, le héros que tu es. J'ai besoin de toi, de ton souffle contre moi. J'ai besoin de te sentir et de t'entendre. Je suis en manque de ma drogue, je suis en manque de toi. Je ne peux même plus me masturber pour me soulager, je ne sens plus aucun effet. Je veux ta peau contre la mienne, je veux ton âme emmêlée à la mienne. Je veux ton regard qui ne quitte plus le mien, j'ai besoin de toi, Potter, oublie-la, reviens-moi, pardonne-moi.

_I wish that he would listen__  
__To her side of the story__  
__It isn't that bad__  
__It isn't that bad__  
__And she's wiser for it now_

C'est peut-être un espoir vain, mais je souhaite tant qu'un jour tu accepteras de nous écouter, moi et mes raisons absurdes. J'aimerais que tu l'écoutes elle parler et que tu constates toute la superficialité qu'il y a des sans paroles. Que tu écoutes les miennes et que tu constates la profondeur des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Mes erreurs ne sont pas si graves qu'elles n'en paraissent, je suis certain qu'elles sont pardonnables. Je suis sage maintenant… Que lui trouves-tu? Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi? Pourquoi avoir été vers elle alors que c'est vers moi que tu es venu en premier ? Éclaires-moi, Potter, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, à te comprendre quand tu agis ainsi ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies définitivement rejeté, non, je ne veux pas le croire…

_I admit I cheated (Admit I cheated)__  
__Don't know why I did __it (Why I did it)__  
__But I do regret it (Do regret it)__  
__Nothing I can do or say can change__  
__Come back_

Je sais que j'ai gaffé. Plus d'une fois, je n'ai fait que ça. Je t'ai blessé, je t'ai refusé sourire et amitié après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé de la misère, tu as remis ma réputation sur pied. Tu n'as pas laissé la guerre m'emporter et je n'ai même pas su te remercier. Je n'ai probablement été qu'une fissure en toi alors que tu as pensé les miennes. Je t'ai rejeté. Pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à ma lâcheté. Je le regrette, oh oui, je le regrette. Les remords me détruisent de l'intérieur. J'aurais tant aimé ne pas t'avoir repoussé, j'aurais tant aimé me nicher dans tes bras. J'imagine ta chaleur, j'imagine la douceur de tes caresses. J'en ai eu un avant goût, je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier.

_Everything I ever did__  
__Heaven knows I'm sorry but__  
__I was to young to see__  
__You were always there for me__  
__And my curiosity got the better of me__  
__Baby take it easy on me_

Tout ce que j'ai pu faire que j'ai reçu cette lettre qui m'annonçait mon entrée en Poudlard, tout ce que j'ai pu te faire à toi, je le regrette tellement. Enfin, non, peut-être pas tellement. C'est ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de toi de cette manière. Dès l'instant où tu as refusé de me serrer la main, dès l'instant où tu as refusé de jouer au mouton avec moi comme les faibles le font, j'ai su que tu étais spécial. J'ai su que je devais rester proche de toi quitte à te faire souffrir. J'étais trop jeune, tu sais. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre que je n'agissais pas comme il fallait. On fait tous des erreurs, je suis certain que toi aussi, tu peux comprendre. Oh ! Harry, reviens-moi. Reviens-moi et ne me quitte plus...

_Anything from A to Z__  
__Call me what you want __it but__  
__I open my heart to thee__  
__You are my priority__  
__Can't you see you've punished me__  
__More than enough already__  
__Baby take it easy on me_

Et quand enfin j'accepte de m'ouvrir à tout ce qui n'est pas moi, je comprends un peu. Tout autour de moi, tout m'interpelle et me dit ce que tu désires. Ce que tu attends de moi. Mon cœur s'est enfin ouvert, il n'attend plus que tu lui répondes. Tu es ce qui m'importe le plus maintenant. Je ne veux plus être lâche, j'ai trop souffert à te perdre. Je me battrai pour toi. Ne vois-tu pas que tu m'as puni ? Que je ne peux plus en prendre ou tu me détruiras entièrement ? Oh ! Harry…Oh ! Quand enfin vas-tu la laisser et me laisser me caler contre ton torse ? Je t'attendrai Harry même si toi tu n'as su le faire, je t'attendrai, mais reviens-moi…

_Baby take it easy on me_

_Baby come back to me__  
__Baby come back to me_

* * *

Si vous êtes pour qu'Harry jette Ginny et tombe dans les bras de Drago, laissez une review! [Si ce n'est pas le cas, expliquez-nous pourquoi :D]


End file.
